


Some Things Are Just Meant To Be

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Wedding fluff. Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Just Meant To Be

Something inside her flipped as Karen glanced over at the love of her life. They'd been together for years now, and yet, she still felt a little giddy at the thought of her and Kevin really doing this. Really getting married. Excitement surged through her and she couldn't help but smile and let out a tiny giggle.

Kevin turned towards his fiancée at her little squeal and caught her gorgeous eyes looking right back at him. He began to frown slightly as if to ask what's wrong, when an "I love you" escaped from his mouth, triggering the most enormous and beautiful smile to lighten up his future wife's face.

"I love you too"


End file.
